Steampunk In New Zealand
by Ephainygrey
Summary: Two of the gang lands a dream job in a blockbuster movie filming in New Zealand. The rest of the gang come along to lend their expertise. Jade/Tori get much better acquainted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who got a job?

One fine Saturday morning, Tori stumbled down the steps to her living room. Trina was in front of the TV, attempting to copy a perky blonde who was smiling through a hardcore aerobic routine. She walked over to the fridge, took out a bottle of water, and walked over to the piano, thinking about working on a new song. Cracking her water, she sat and contemplated the keys, knowing the song's tempo, and some melody ideas, but no clear tune yet. She was laying her fingers on the keys when the doorbell chimed. "Get that, Tori. I'm really feeling the burn now and I don't want to stop," Trina called.

Tori groaned but got up from the bench. She walked to the door and opened it. Andre and Robbie were standing there. "Hey guys, what brings you here at the butt crack of dawn?" she yawned. Robbie and Andre walked in past her, and turned to her.

"We had an amazing phone call this morning and we wanted to tell you!" Robbie started.

"Yeah, we got a movie!" Andre continued.

"Movie? Movie?! Who got a movie?" Trina said, totally forgetting her workout and rushing over to the three friends. All three looked over at her, and Robbie smirked.

"I did. They're filming a prequel to that steampunk movie down in New Zealand. I'm going to be a scientist, second to the main character," he said, glowing with pride. He poofed up, and laughed with a smirk on his face. "I'm going to be in a major film. I totally win. I beat you," and pokes Tori in the shoulder, "I beat you," and poked Trina, "I beat Jade," he jabbed his finger at the door in the general direction of Jade's house, "and I beat Beck," and again points, this time toward Beck's home. "Who's the dorky looking Jewboy now, huh?"

"Beck had a movie, too," Tori said, somewhat offended. "And what about that scene where I had to fall off the tall stage into the airbag?"

"Oh, sure, but those were bit parts. I've got the second most lines in the whole film. I'm so excited. Even Rex told me congrats." Robbie did a little jig and sat down on the couch.

"I got the same movie," Andre said. "But they wanted me to write the soundtrack. I've got nine instrumentals and two songs." His smooth smile surfaced. "I am on my way."

"What? The? Hell?" spluttered Trina. "You. You. I can't believe you got a movie!" She walked over to Robbie. He smiled up at her. Suddenly a thump from the stairs drew all their eyes to the steps.

Jade was walking down the stairs with a curious look on her face. "Who got a job?" she asked, gliding across the floor in her stocking clad feet. "Cause I could swear I heard Robbie say he beat me. I can't be beat, I mean, just look at me." Her curious look was darkening into a glare. "I'm hot, I'm talented, and I can act circles around you." She was staring down at Robbie, standing right next to the couch.

"I did," he said, bravely. "I'm going to New Zealand with Andre next week. I'll be gone for nine weeks to be in a starring role. I win, Jade. I win."

Jade's glare was becoming a deadly thundercloud about to strike Robbie dead. Andre touched her arm, and then took a long step back when she whipped her head over her shoulder. "Ah, yeah. Well, I'm writing the soundtrack. I got two vocal songs that I need singers for. How about you and Tori come along and sing for me?" he asked, relieved to see the evil eye wink out and surprise replace it.

"You want me? And Tori?" she asked. "Well, holy fucking shit, let's celebrate. I say we go out and have breakfast. Hell, I'll even treat," Jade said, a smug smile on her face.

"I'm coming, too," said Trina, dashing upstairs to change her clothes. Tori and Jade also went upstairs to get ready, leaving Robbie and Andre to watch the TV.

"Your treat?" Tori asked as they stripped down and started dressing. "I'm pretty happy about the offer, too, but why not let them cover the bill?"

"And possibly get them to take back the offer? I always wanted to go to New Zealand. It sounds like a shit load of fun, plus we'll have a hotel room to ourselves." Jade walked over and placed her hands on Tori's hips, leaning into her. Her breath tickled Tori's ear as she murmured, "Just think. No more holding back, no more keeping quiet so your parents or mine don't hear us. It will be…nice."

"Aw, well, when you say it like that," Tori said, turning around to kiss Jade. Jade pushed her back after a moment. "Let's go. Hopefully we'll beat Trina out the door."

They didn't.


	2. Breakfast Meeting

Chapter 2

Breakfast Meeting

Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Trina were sitting in a large booth at the best diner in town. They all had coffee cups in front of them, and were talking about Andre and Robbie's travel plans when the door opened and Beck, Cat, and Sam walked in. They slid into the booth and Beck asked, "Ok, so we're all here. What is this big news?"

"First off, who is this?" Jade asked, gesturing in an offhanded manner at Sam.

Sam started to get worked up, but Cat threw an arm around her shoulder in a big hug and said, "This is Sam Plunket, my new roommate!"

"Puckett, Cat. Sam Puckett," the blonde clarified with an exasperated note in her voice.

"Right, right, sorry. Anyway, we've been living together for a couple of months. We run a babysitter service, remember? Plus you met her before, when that webshow iCarly came down to that party," Cat rambled. She grabbed Tori's coffee, since it was the one next to her, and took a big gulp, ignoring Tori's squawk of protest. "Oh, Tori, you need some creamer in there. It just isn't good with just sugar. Where was I?"

"You were annoying the hell out of us when you could have just said I was your roommate and shut up," Sam said. Jade nodded.

"Ok, I like you." Jade waved down the waitress for coffee refills and to order. After breakfast was on the way, she glanced over. "Robbie, Andre, care to let them know what's up?"

"Yeah, so Robbie and I are going to New Zealand next week. I'm writing the sound track to the newest prequel in that steampunk series directed by Patrick Tatopoulos. How cool is that?" Andre stated. All the newcomers offered their congratulations.

"And I," said Robbie with one hand on his chest, "have been cast as the side kick to the lead in that film." Beck's expression was one that said a feather could knock him over. "Yeah, Beck, me. I'm going to be acting next to an all-star cast."

"Well, Robbie, that's…that's just great. I'm…happy for you," Beck said, a note of disbelief coloring his voice. "So, is this just a bragging breakfast?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. Part of the reason I got the job is because I offered to bring a team that will work cheap. I was hoping you would come along with us as a style consultant, or wardrobe specialist. Cat? How would you like to come along and do my makeup?"

"Just make sure she leaves the Grizzly Glue behind," Trina said. "I'm not going to run back to the factory to get the glue solvent this time."

"You are going too, Trina?" Beck asked. "What is your job? Are you going to be an extra, maybe as an ogre?"

"No! Asshole. I've been named Cat's personal assistant, having to stay with her to help her out at all times. I'll have a real movie credit to my name after that." She shot a pleased look at Robbie.

Sam tossed her bangs out of her eyes and locked eyes with the older Vega sister. "So basically, you're going to be a Cat wrangler. Haven't you ever heard how hard it is to herd cats?" The blonde girl looked at Cat. "Well, I won't stop you. It'll be nice to have a short break from your perky good cheer. How long will you be over there?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want to go," Cat said, a troubled look on her face. "I mean, what will happen to the babysitting service?"

"Oh, come on, Cat. A movie is only two hours long, how long will that take to shoot? When we were doing iCarly, our one hour shows only took an hour and a half to film. I can handle a few days watching kids without you," Sam said. "What?" she responded to the look Jade gave her.

"Obviously, you know nothing about movies. Robbie told us earlier that shooting is scheduled for nine weeks."

"Nine weeks!" Sam gasped. "I can't go that long without help! Shit. Well, how about we close up shop at home, and I come with too. I'll be…oh, personal security."

"Bodyguard? A little thing like you?" asked Jade, dismissingly. "You hardly look like you could stop a crazed fan."

Sam laughed. "That why I'd be so good at it. No one pays any attention to me, then BAM!" she cried, reaching into her back pocket and whipping out a sock. "They get to meet Mr. Buttersock." She swung her sock sideways, and clubbed a waiter with a tray of waters in the stomach as he walked by, knocking him flying in a somersault to crash to the floor, all the water cups spraying a table next to them.

"Right. Well, ok then. Jade and I will be coming also. We're going to be singing a couple of songs on the soundtrack," Tori said happily. Her hand, under the table, squeezed Jade's, which squeezed her back. "We're looking forward to the trip."

Andre's head tilted to one side as he studied Tori for a moment. "You know, it's weird. I just realized that Jade was there this morning."

"You didn't notice me until just NOW?" fumed Jade.

"No, no, nothing like that. What I mean is, we came over early, and you were already there. Tori looked like she had just woke up, you were wearing what could have been sleep clothes. Did you actually spend the night with Tori and not kill her?"

"So?" Jade asked. "We were working on a song and it got late and I crashed there. Is that a crime?"

Tori sighed. "Jade. They'll figure it out. The only song we were working on couldn't get play outside a naughty video. We've been dating for almost a month now. That a problem?"

All eyes were on Jade and Tori for a long moment. Finally, Beck said, "No, no problem. Cool. So, we're cheap, non-union laborers. But we get film credits. I'm in. What do we need to do to get there?"

"Oh, you know, passports. Contracts. I'll call my studio contact and have him draw up all the paperwork and you can sign them this afternoon." Robbie smiled. "I just have one more person to talk to, and our team will be complete."

"Oh, God," Jade moaned. "If you tell me Sinjin is coming too, I'll fork you to death." She picked up her fork and waved it menacingly in Robbie's direction.

"No. The production studio already has a collection of soundboard operators. It's for class. Or did you forget that we have another three months of school left?" Robbie said. "We'll have to have a tutor, or we won't be in compliance with the labor laws. So, anyone object if I ask Sikowitz if he wants to come with us as well?"

After some groaning and mumbling, everyone agreed that if he would come along, he'd probably be the best choice for a tutor.


	3. LAX

Chapter 3

LAX

A/N Thanks for the early reviews, it makes me feel good about this story. And Where'sTheFood, I'm not planning any tears in this one. I'm trying for comedy, with maybe a touch of angst. No grief.

The week leading up to the trip was a busy one. All the friends renewed their passports, except for Beck, who already had a current one so he could go visiting in Canada. Robbie made good on his promise to get the contracts made up, and over one long lawyer-filled afternoon, everyone was hired.

Sikowitz was waiting for them outside the entrance to the parking garage when they arrived at LAX. He was dressed in his usual eccentric way, but had added a panama hat. "Good morning, children. How are we all doing today?" he asked as they approached him.

"Fine, Sikowitz. You have any problems getting the time off to come with us?" asked Andre. He was lugging a large case, which contained his keyboard and laptop.

"No, no problems at all. Helen seemed, well, almost glad to be getting rid of me. She even gave me this brochure," Sikowitz responded, pulling a pamphlet out of his pocket. Tori reached out and took it. She turned to the cover which read…

"The Coconuts of New Zealand? I wasn't aware that they had coconuts there," Tori said.

"Well it's there right there in black and white Tori," Sikowitz replied. "With full color pictures, no less." He turned towards the terminal and scooped up his battered luggage. With a bop in his step, he crossed over to the main doors and passed inside.

"He seems like an interesting person. What's wrong with him?" Sam asked. She had a backpack and a small travel case with her. She tossed the suitcase on a cart, and then grabbed Cat's and chucked it on top as well.

"He's only the most brilliant teacher ever!" Cat responded, her purple giraffe tucked under her arm as she followed Sam.

"Whatever, we have a plane to catch. So let's move people," Jade said, taking Tori's free hand as they walked quickly into the airport. "We are going to have a three hour layover in Sidney, so we're going to eat dinner there, okay?" Jade told the gang as they reached the check in.

"That should be a good amount of time to get some food and still make our flight," Andre said as he moved up to check his bags. He made sure that the FRAGILE tag was firmly attached to his keyboard case before he headed for the checkpoint.

"What gate do we leave from?" Sam asked as she helped Cat with her bags. "Don't check your carry on sweetie, let me take it." She took the bag and heavy suitcase from Cat so she could answer all the questions that the lady was asking. Then Sam got her own bags ready to be checked.

Tori watched the blonde take care of her redheaded friend and wondered if there was more to their friendship but then thought she was just letting her mind play games. A new flag went up when Sam placed her arm around Cat like she was protecting her. Tori again shook it off, remembering that Cat does like to wander off and get lost so Sam was most like likely just keeping an eye on her like any good friend would do.

Then it was Jade and Tori's turn to check in. Tori grabbed her carry on as Jade placed her bags to be checked and she answered the questions. After Jade was done she took Tori's carry on and placed her arm around her and they made their way to the gates.

When they got to security, Tori watched as Sam helped Cat get her things and sat her down in a chair. She started wondering if there was something wrong with Cat, was she sick, did she get hurt, did she forget how to put her shoes on. They were slip on for Christ sake, how can you forget?

"Vega, wake up. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade said as she grabbed Tori's shoes and pulled her to some chairs. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I was just watching Sam and Cat. I mean she is really being girl friendly to Cat." Tori grabbed her shoes and put them on.

"I don't know. Maybe Cat is just scared, she has never been on a plane over the ocean before and I'm sure Sam is just trying to make her feel better," Jade told her, bending over to retie her boots.

Tori chuckled, a flirty smile on her lips. "Yeah, I bet she makes her feel better. In many ways." Jade shot her a curious look. Tori usually didn't talk about things like that in public. She didn't flirt unless they were alone. Jade shook her head and sighed.

"Hey, whose girlfriend are you, mine or Cat's? I could almost think you're being jealous."

"Yours, of course. But I really don't know this person and she…" Jade stopped and dropped both hands on her shoulders, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Is Cat's roommate and if there is something going on, then you'll be happy for her. No cheese fountain, got it, Tori?"

"Yes ma'am, I got it!" Tori said, and shot off a mock salute. She dropped the salute and slid that arm around Jade's waist, bumping hips with her as they continued down toward their gate at the far end of the terminal.

After about five minutes of walking, Sam drifted over to walk alongside Jade and Tori. She waved a pearphone at them and smiled. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Shelby Marx is really big in New Zealand." Her grin got a little wider when both girls gave her a blank look.

"Okay, so who's Shelby Marx?" Tori asked when it became obvious that Sam was waiting for a response.

"She's the technically undefeated female teen UFC heavy weight champ and could be your twin." Tori took the pearphone and saw someone who could be her in a boxing uniform kicking a tall buff girl in the face. Tori flipped through several pictures and saw more of the same.

"How can she be 'technically' undefeated?" Tori asked. The next picture she flipped to showed a dark haired girl hugging Shelby's legs. Sam smiled.

"That one right there. That was an exhibition match against my former co-host Carly Shay. It was a one round fight and Shelby didn't knock her out. But as an exhibition, it didn't count against her record." With that, she snagged her phone and walked back to where Cat was looking into a Sharper Image store.

"Oh jamit," muttered Tori. "There goes the wandering around anonymously with you in New Zealand," she said to Jade. Jade just laughed.

"Please. You'll take some pictures with people you'll never see again. You might even shake a few hands. Hell, you might get discounts at restaurants just because you look at this fighter chick. It's not like they're going to put you in the UFC ring." Jade kissed her cheek and then gave a death glare to a guy that looked offended.

Beck, Robbie, Andre were the first three to the gate. They claimed a bench and relaxed. Andre had his earbuds on and was bopping his head in time to the beat. Robbie dug into his bag and pulled Rex out. Beck had The Slap up on his pearphone. At the appearance of Rex, he looked up.

"You brought Rex? I'm surprised you got through security without any problems."

"Well, of course he brought me. I couldn't spend the next few months sitting in his room waiting for him to come back. Besides, he needs me," responded Rex. The dummies head turned and locked eyes with Robbie.

"Yeah, that's not creepy," Sam said as she and Cat sat down next to them. "Grown guy playing with a doll. I know a guy back in Seattle that collects Teeny Babies. You want his number?"

"Oh, damn, that's cold," Andre said, pulling his earbuds out. He smiled and added, "But that doesn't mean you're wrong."

Robbie was looking slightly uncomfortable. He made a dismissive noise and got up and wandered over to a shop to get a soda. Cat slapped Sam's arm gently and said, "Running Robbie off isn't nice. We wouldn't be going on vacation if it wasn't for him."

"We're actually working, how is that a vacation? But ok, I'll apologize, eventually," Sam said. She looked around. "Is there somewhere we can get some fried chicken? I'm hungry."

Tori and Jade walked up then. Glancing at the gate's screen, Tori said, "Well, there is a chicken place down that way, but we only have five minutes until they start boarding. Probably have to wait until the in-flight meal."

A well-dressed guy walked up to the group. "Excuse me, but have you found Jesus yet?" All of them blinked at this intrusion. Jade recovered first.

"Yeah, I saw him. He was standing on the hill overlooking the airport that way," she said, waving back toward the exit. "And seriously, if you're so concerned with where he is, shouldn't you have kept better track of him? I mean, you worship this guy, and you can't find him? You got to bother complete strangers hoping that, maybe, hopefully, one of us has done your job and found him?" she snapped.

"Well, I…uh…" stuttered the guy, flummoxed.

"Furthermore, you're blocking my seat. MOVE!" she thundered, and the guy scurried away, the pamphlets he had been preparing to hand out scattering behind him. "And THAT is how you deal with those people," she said, perching on a chair. Tori laughed and sat next to her.

"Now boarding, Flight 1865 to Sidney, Australia at Gate E-32. I repeat, now boarding, Flight 1865 to Sidney, Australia at Gate E-32," announced the overhead speaker. Everyone stood up, and prepared to board the plane. Sikowitz came hustling up the concourse, skidding to a stop right behind Cat. "There was the neatest store back there," he began. Cat looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, just wait till you're on the plane. They have this amazing magazine that's a store in a book," Cat bubbled.

"Oh, no, Cat. I'm claiming all the Sky Stores around you. Don't even think about it," said Beck.

Cat squeaked sadly as the line shuffled toward the door to the plane.


	4. In Flight Entertainment

Chapter 4

In Flight Entertainment

With only a few rough moments, the plane climbed into the sky. Sam watched Cat unscrunch herself from the seat, lowering the purple giraffe from in front of her face. Cat looked across the aisle to where Tori, Jade, and Trina sat, all three looking out the window. "That wasn't too bad," the redhead said in a subdued voice.

"Cat, I don't know what your big deal is," began Tori. "This isn't your first flight. You going to be ok?" The tan singer reached across the aisle and laid her hand on Cat's arm. She smiled back at Tori and sighed.

"I'm ok. I'm not a huge fan of flying. I usually look at the magazines and ignore the lift off. But Beck took everything except the instructions and the puke bag. And I did figure out seatbelts quite a while ago." Cat fidgeted for a moment, then dug into her carry-on bag, dropping the purple giraffe into the seat that was between her and Sam. She pulled out her pearphone.

"Ah, ah. No," Sam said, drawing out the 'no' over a few seconds. "They told us no electronics until they tell us otherwise. Here, I got a gossip mag at the terminal." She handed over the magazine, which had a picture of Mona Patterson on the front. The headline reads Patterson leaving The Dead. Claims to still be searching for "red cat." Cat stared at the cover for almost a minute before handing it back to Sam.

"No, thank you," Cat said, fixated on her folded hands in her lap. Almost twenty minutes passed in relative silence.

Tori stretched her arms, already cramping up. They were all flying in coach. She checked the ticket stub and figured out that they were going to be in the air for almost fourteen hours. She shifted uncomfortably. Jade poked her in the ribs, making her jump.

"What's wrong?" the dark haired beauty asked her. Tori turned to face her and frowned a little.

"I hate these seats. Not because they are uncomfortable. Well, that's a lie. They are. They are uncomfortable, they don't breathe, so my ass is getting hot, and…"

"Your ass is always hot, Vega. It's one of the first things I noticed about you," Jade said, smoothly interrupting the oncoming rant.

"Oh, shut up," Tori grumbled. "Thank you. But seriously, fourteen hours. It will be a long flight. I'm not sure why I went to bed so early last night. It's not like I got anything else to do."

"Holy shit, Vega, bored already?" Jade purred back. "Well, why don't you see if the flight attendant will bring you a deck of cards? I'll play you a few hands of gin rummy. Hell, ask for two, we'll get Trina in the game too." Trina looked up from her book, and nodded. Tori noted with disinterest that she was reading the new Hunger Games novel.

"Well, ok," she said, and reached up and tapped the attendant button. A mild ding came from the panel.

"Tori! What was that?" Cat said from across the aisle. She was looking over at the Vega sisters and Jade with a highly interested look on her face.

"Uh, it's the button that calls the flight attendant. If you need something, you just push the button and they come and see what you need," Tori said, a little confused. She gestured up above Cat's head. "See? Right next to the air conditioning vent."

Cat's head rolled back until she was looking at the buttons. "Oh, wow. I just thought these were lighted pictures." Her hand rose up and she triggered the button. The muted ding sounded again. "Ding!" Cat said happily.

Sam leaned around Cat, looked Tori dead in the eyes and said, "Why?"

"Huh?" replied Tori. "Why what?"

"Ding!" Cat said again, pushing the button again.

"Oh. Well, we're almost at cruising height, they'll let us use our electronics again. She'll get distracted by her phone in a few minutes," Tori said, not really believing it herself. Sam gave her a withering look and leaned back in her seat, turning to look out the window.

Ding. "Ding!" Ding. "Ding!" Ding. "Ding!"

A flight attendant hurried up, and said in a slightly frazzled voice, "Can I help you, miss?" he said.

"Oh! Well, I'm bored. Do you have a book? Or a pillow? Or a laptop? Or a puppy? Yes. That's what I need. I need a puppy. That would keep me entertained!" Cat rambled, a giant grin on her face.

"Miss…" began the flight attendant. His face was pleasant but his eyes looked slightly worried. "I can get you a pillow, or a blanket, or even a magazine or two. But we don't give out laptops or puppies. Where would we keep them?" He smiled and patted her shoulder. "So you want a pillow?"

Cat's face fell, and she finally nodded. The attendant bobbed his head once and turned to Tori. "And what can I get you?"

"Two decks of playing cards, if you can," Jade said.

"I'd like a blanket," Trina kicked in.

"Ear buds," Sam's voice came from behind him.

"When is the in-flight meal?" Tori asked.

Ding. "Ding!" squeaked Cat.

"Oh, it's one of THESE flights," muttered the attendant. His smile finally came back and he nodded. "I can get you all of these, and the in-flight meal actually won't be until halfway there. We will have snack service in about an hour, however."

Ding. "Ding!"

The attendant turned back to Cat. "Miss?"

"What?" responded Cat.

"Did you need something else?" His voice was taking on a brittle tone.

"Oh, no. I'm just still bored." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I'm a father of two girls, miss. I'm fairly immune to cute. Nice try. Please refrain from pushing the button unless you need something." He turned and hurried up the aisle before the girls could hit him up for anything else.

"Ah, ah. No," Sam said, catching Cat's hand as it went back to the button again. "He seems nice. Let's not drive him crazy yet. He'll be bringing the food later."

"This is the Captain speaking. We've reached our cruising altitude of 37000 feet. I'll be turning off the seatbelt sign. Please feel free to move about the cabin."

"Yay!" Cat said, hopping to her feet. She rushed forward, chanting, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee," and disappeared in the bathroom. Tori and Jade laughed. The flight attendant came back with the requested items and handed them out. He looked like he was about to ask a question, then shook his head and hurried back up front.

Tori stood up as Jade began shuffling the cards. She stretched her back and wandered back down the rows of seats. About five rows behind her, she found Sikowitz reading his coconut pamphlet again. He looked up briefly and nodded at her. She nodded back and kept going. Two rows farther, she found Robbie, Beck, and Andre. Andre was on one side, Robbie and Beck on the other. Andre was writing in a notebook. She peeked over his shoulder and found that he was writing music. She read the notes with a practiced eye and thought that it needed work. This was obviously a rough draft.

Tori's gaze passed over Robbie and Beck. Rex sat on the seat between the two young men. Robbie and Beck were already asleep, both leaned over, temple to temple. Robbie was drooling, and Beck was snoring. She chuckled, and pulled out her phone. She shot a few pictures to tease them with later. She walked back up the aisle and settled into her seat.

As the hours passed, Cat was an unholy terror on the plane. The poor flight attendant assigned to their section looked like he was aging before their eyes. Each time that Cat remembered her call button, she went on a "ding"ing spree. Finally, the attendant was able to get Cat's call button disabled. Cat climbed out of her seat and walked down to Sikowitz. She sat next to him and began asking about his teaching schedule. Sikowitz was more than happy to discuss what he'd be teaching. He reached under his seat, and started to pull out his lesson planner. Just after he bent over, Cat reached up and triggered the call button. Ding. "Ding!"

"Did you say something, Cat?" Sikowitz said, sitting up. Cat smiled and shook her head. They began reviewing history. A moment later, an attendant walked up.

"Did you need something, sir?" she asked.

"What? No. Why?"

"Your call button went off. Well, if you don't need anything, I'll go back to my seat." The pretty attendant turned and headed to the jump seat at the rear of the plane.

Andre's hand came up and stopped her. "Excuse me, miss, could I get a soda?" He smiled his most winning smile. She smiled back and went to go get it. He watched her walk away, and grinned. "Damn, that's one fine woman. I wonder if she'd be impressed by a songwriter."

"Ah, give it up, Andre," Beck said, sleepily. "She sees thousands of guys a week. You'd have no chance."

It was quiet in the plane, and Jade heard what Andre and Beck said. She leaned over and watched as the attendant passed, eyeing her up and down. Her gaze lingered on the attendant's ass. Tori smacked her on the arm. "Hey! I thought you were with me. What the hell?"

Jade looked over and let a slow smile spread on her face. "Oh, I am. But if Beck is going to cockblock Andre like that, and Andre makes a big deal out of it, then the chick is obviously hot. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I…" She was interrupted by a loud snort from Trina, who had dropped out of the game several hands ago and fallen asleep. Both girls laughed.

"Well, you'd better apologize, Jade," Tori said, frowning. Jade smiled wickedly, and turned to Sam and Cat, who had just returned to her seat. "Hey, Tori's not feeling well. I'm going to take her to the bathroom. Keep an eye on Sleeping Beastie, here," she said, waving a hand at Trina.

"K K," said Cat, her phone in her hand. Tori was pulled up the aisle to the bathroom. They both disappeared inside, and shut the door. Sam turned her gaze out the window. She watched the sunlight play on the clouds and wondered how Carly was doing in Italy. She hadn't spoken to her friend in months. She was glad that Cat had asked her to move in. Splashpage was useful for other things besides cool pictures.

Time passed. Cat giggled and tapped away at her phone, until she found something that she just knew that Jade would love. "Hey, Jade…" she began, twisting to face her seat. She blinked twice and turned back to Sam. "Sam. Sam. Sam! Hey Sam!" Each time she called her blonde friend, she was ignored. Finally, she reached over and shook her arm slightly.

Sam groaned as she turned to face her friend. "What? I was thinking about spaghetti tacos."

"I hope Tori is ok. She and Jade have been in the bathroom a long time," Cat said. Sam looked into the clueless liquid brown eyes and suppressed a sigh.

"I'm sure she's feeling more than ok. They'll be back soon. Just sit there and look at your phone."

Just then, Tori and Jade came out and headed back to their seats. Sam reached into her pocket. "Cat. Open." Cat's mouth dropped open and out of Sam's pocket came a jawbreaker. She popped it in and said, "Close. Don't speak until that's gone."

Cat sucked on her jawbreaker quietly while playing with her phone. She then became a little sleepy. Lifting her armrest, she moved closer to Sam. Without a second thought, Sam lifted her own armrest and pulled Cat into her lap so she could rest her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Cat, spit that jawbreaker out before you choke on it," Sam told her, holding her hand out. Taking the slimy sticky jawbreaker from Cat, Sam reached up and placed it in the ratty hair of lady in front of her.

"Jade, look at them," Tori murmured, still feeling blissful from her introduction to the mile high club. She indicated the entwined pair. Jade grunted and shook her head.

"Tori, it's nothing. At one time or another we all have been Cat's bed. Well, except for Trina and Robbie, that is."

"Oh yes I have, and more," Robbie said, standing next to Tori's seat. Both girls jumped. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was on my way to the lavatory." He hurried on up to the bathroom and jumped inside.

"Tori, there is nothing there. They are friends, nothing more. So let it go," Jade demanded. Finally, Tori snuggled into Jade's arms, and they sat together quietly until lunch came, and drowsed the rest of the trip to Sydney.


	5. Emerald Hills

Chapter 5

Emerald Hills

The transfer at Sydney's Kingsford Smith Airport went smoothly. The three hour layover was uneventful, as the group was feeling the effects of their long flight. After a meal, they wandered the concourse, stretching their legs and just absorbing the feel of the language and the mood of the crowd. Even though most of the people spoke English, there was a different vibe and energy to the crowds. Finally, they all gathered at their gate, and boarded the plane for the final leg of their journey.

Debarking the plane two and a half hours later, the weary travelers stumbled off the plane. After gathering their luggage, they walked out to a waiting shuttle bus the studio had provided to transfer them to the hotel. A young man who introduced himself as Ian cheerfully loaded their luggage into the back while they climbed into the van. Tori, Jade, and Andre took the rearmost seat. Robbie, Cat, and Sam took the middle bench. Trina and Beck were on the front bench. Sikowitz climbed into the shotgun seat and made small talk with Ian.

The van quickly sped out of the city of Auckland, traveling to the village where the film was shooting. Night had fallen shortly before the plane had landed, and Tori could see nothing of the countryside as they drove. It was shockingly dark, and for someone who had grown up in L.A., it was almost scary.

Finally, Ian turned off the road into the parking lot of a hotel. Auckland Takapuna Oaks, read the sign. A large white building, all rooms were accessed from the outside. Sikowitz went to the main office check them in while the friends clambered out and started to gather up the luggage. A few minutes passed until Sikowitz came out. "Alright, children. Here's the room cards. We're doubling up. Sam, Cat. Here's yours." He handed the card to Sam, who checked the room number and gathered Cat. They went to their room. ("Eh? Eh?" Tori said, nudging Jade, who responded with an exhausted, "Shut up about it already.") "Robbie, Andre. Yours." The balding teacher handed the card to Andre and both boys shuffled off, Andre lugging his keyboard on one shoulder. "Beck, you have to room with Trina. I got the last room." Sikowitz turned away quickly, totally missing the oh no look Beck had and the oh joy on Trina.

"Uh, what about us?" Tori asked as the others started moving toward their rooms. She looked at Jade, who was wearing a similar look of alarm on her face as Tori felt. They both hurried to catch up with the rapidly retreating teacher. "Sikowitz! Hey, where's our key?" Tori said, catching his arm.

"Huh? Oh, Tori. Jade. I'm sorry." His hand dipped into his pocket. He pulled out a white card and passed it to Jade, and said, "Must have been stuck in my pocket. Have a good night, you two." He turned back toward his room, and moments later, disappeared inside. Tori looked at Jade. She looked back.

"God, what a hell of a day. Cat nearly got herself killed. I think the flight attendant was contemplating choking her with a blanket," Jade said, a wan smile on her lips. She passed the key to Tori, and went to grab their bags. Tori looked out from in front of their door. She frowned. Jade came up and thudded Tori's suitcase into her chest. She caught it with a grunt.

"What's with the grumpy face, Tori?" Jade asked, a small smile on her face. Her hands came up into "tickle bunny attack" readiness. Tori shook her head and Jade dropped them, pouting. Tori sighed.

"Oh, I dunno. I'm tired. I'm jetlagged. I'm on the other side of the world from home. And this is supposed to be one of the most beautiful countries in the world." She waved her arm at the darkness that was encroaching on the hotel. "And what do I get to see? A small city, and a whole shit ton of darkness." She turned and socketed the key in the door. It beeped quietly, and she shoved in, tossing her suitcase on the dresser. Tori flopped on the bed closest to the door.

Jade dropped her case next to the door, and shot the lock. She crawled up on the bed next to Tori, and snuggled down next to her. "So, what do we do with the other bed?"

"What?" Tori muttered, halfway to sleep. She twisted in Jade's arms, and gave her a sleepy kiss. "Goodnight, Jaaaad…zzz…" Jade felt momentarily upset, then felt herself drifting away, too.

The next morning, Tori was jolted awake by Jade's voice calling from the doorway. "Baby, get up, you got to see this!" Tori moaned, "What now?" and struggled up out of bed. She lurched to the mirror, ran a hand through her rat's nest of hair, and blinked rapidly. Her vision cleared quickly, and she looked over her shoulder to where Jade was framed in the doorway. The sun was blazing beyond her, and it was as if Jade was glowing with the fire of the morning sun.

Tori smiled. It was the first day in a new country, today they were going to see the shoot site, and meet some of the others that they would be working with. She was feeling much better now that she had a full night sleep, and something was obviously pleasing Jade. She walked over and placed her arm around her shoulder, looking into the pale girl's face. "What?"

"You said there was nothing to see," Jade laughed. "Still think that?" She swept her arm out, indicating the outside. Tori looked away from Jade's lovely eyes and her jaw dropped. Jade's chuckle at her expression barely registered.

A short distance beyond the fence that delineated the hotel parking lot, a large swathe of green field fell away into a deep valley. Tori's senses were assaulted by the riot of shades of green that Tori didn't even know existed. Beyond the drop off, nothing was visible until the bay swept out, surrounding Auckland proper. The city gleamed like marble in the distance. Very few clouds marred a sky that was a deeper blue than Tori and Jade could recall ever seeing. Small boats sailed about the bay, and a pleasant breeze carrying the fragrance of exotic flowers wafted past.

"I call bullshit," Tori stuttered a minute later. "No way in hell this is real. Nowhere is there someplace this fucking beautiful. Oh, my god, and we see this every morning?" Tori bounced like a four year old with an espresso. She grabbed Jade and yanked her into arms. She kissed her passionately, and then broke away, turning back to the view. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, I woke up about half an hour ago. I just realized that you weren't with me." Jade shook her head to clear her thoughts. She walked in to the room and began rummaging in her suitcase. She pulled out her makeup travel kit, and ducked into the bathroom. "I've got to get a shower. Care to join me?"

The sound of a door lock being engaged and Tori's bra coming sailing through the bathroom door to smack into Jade's face was answer enough. Lost in their warm, wet, and relaxing shower, they didn't hear the knocks on their door.

Sam turned to Cat, and said, "Well, they're either still asleep or other things are happening. You sure you still want to talk to them this morning?"

"Well, let's see how they are later. I'm still not all the way awake," was Cat's reply. She turned away from the door and saw Sikowitz coming out from his room. "Hey, hey!" the redhead sang out, skipping over to him. "What is the plan today?"

"I don't know about you kids, but I've got to get my lesson plan completely together, and submit it to the studio teaching division. I'm pretty well done with it, so I'll have it submitted by ten. Then I'm going to go looking for coconuts," Sikowitz said. He waved the brochure at Cat.

"Yeah, yeah, well let's get the others up," Sam grumbled. "What was Andre's room again?"

"He's in 28 with Robbie," was Cat's reply. Sam walked over and kicked the door once. Groans came from inside. She walked back to Cat.

"Beck and Trina's?"


	6. Steampunk?

Chapter 6

Steampunk?

A thud sounded from outside the room. Instantly jerking awake, Beck rolled to the side, afraid that it was a pouncing Trina. He was barely rested, having slept with one eye open. After he and Trina had entered the room, she had been very friendly. Too friendly. She had violated his personal space repeatedly, touching his arm, his hair, nearly climbing into his lap when he had slumped down on the couch. Trina had been wired after the flight, and Beck had been quite exhausted. His attempts to fend her off had worked, eventually. But she had been far too touchy-feely for him. Finally, he had pried himself free and locked himself in the bathroom, where he showered, shaved, and generally wasted time until Trina had begged him to get out so she could pee.

He had cursed Sikowitz when he had paired him with Trina. But there had been a plus to the room. Both beds were in separate rooms. While Trina had been in the bathroom, he had gone into his sleeping room, which thankfully had a lock. He studiously ignored her knock on his door, and shortly after he had lain down, he had fallen asleep.

Bad dreams had plagued him. He kept seeing Trina outside his door, lock pick in hand. Every time he woke up, he found no proof that she had been at the door. But still, bad dreams meant bad sleep. The loud thump came again. From the main door, he assumed. He fumbled up the clock, and saw that it was morning. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and carefully opened his door. The main living room was empty to his probing eye. He crossed toward the main entrance, running his hand through his hair, which through long training, instantly fell into perfect place. He opened the door and saw Sam.

Beck's breath caught in his throat. Sam was gorgeous. Her smoky, bluish, greenish, greyish eyes sparkled with a bright enthusiasm. Her hair fell around her face in a golden nimbus, billowing slightly in the breeze. She wore a light green t-shirt, cut off to display her perfect abs. Her jeans were tight, but not overly so. She had a pair of dark, tooled leather boots, which gave her a few inches, which was nice, as he towered almost a foot over her.

She gave him a look, having noticed his slight intake of breath, and said, "Hey. Wake up call. We're heading out in thirty. Wake the beast and head to the continental breakfast room, or we're leaving you two behind." She turned and sauntered away, and Beck could swear she was putting a little extra hip wiggle in her walk, which distracted him mightily.

He finally turned away from watching her to go back into the suite. He quickly ducked into the bathroom, touched up his hair, brushed his teeth, and went into his room. He pulled out a very tight shirt, which he knew would show off his body. Then he could not put off the part that he was dreading. He padded over to Trina's door, and knocked. "Trina?" he called when there was no answer.

"Beck!" came the sleepy response. "Come in, please."

"I'd rather not," he replied. "But it's time to get up. We got to get moving. Apparently, we got about a half hour till we head to set." There was a flurry of noises, and the door popped open. Trina was dressed, and she smiled at him winningly.

"Just let me brush my hair and we'll go," she said, sliding past him. He turned and headed for the door. Trina left the bathroom, and together they exited the suite. Trina grabbed onto his arm, and leaned into him as they walked. Beck looked at her like she was insane, and tried to pull away. She tightened her grip, and with a resigned sigh, Beck just let her hold his arm. Besides, he thought, maybe this will make Sam jealous. He grinned.

The group got together around a large round table. Cheerios and bagels and bananas were eaten, and everyone was in good spirits. Tori and Jade walked in about twenty minutes late. Beck, still deathgripped by Trina, shared a knowing look with Robbie and Andre. They grinned back as Cat sprang from her chair, and hugged both dark haired girls.

"Wow, did you see that view?" Cat squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jade glared, and Cat flinched back, still smiling. Cat led Jade to the table while Tori got two bowls of cereal and snagged a few oranges. She sat down next to Jade and they joined the conversation about the pretty setting they found themselves.

Finally, the shuttle bus driver, Ian walked into the breakfast room. "Morning, everyone! How'd ya all sleep? Everybody ready to go to the shoot?"

"Heck yeah!" said Robbie. He bounded to his feet, scooped up his script, which he had been reading off and on, and hurried toward the door. Everyone else got up as well, excited but not sprinting to the door like Robbie had.

Minutes later, they had all settled into the shuttle van. "Alright," Ian said, throwing the vehicle into drive, "we'll be heading to the set, should take us about half a tick to get there."

"Half a tick?" asked Tori, confused.

"Thirty minutes," Ian replied. "Sorry. Forgot you don't speak Kiwi."

"Kiwi?" was the next question, this time from Andre.

"Oi! You guys just didn't do any cultural homework did you? Kiwi is what we New Zealanders call ourselves." Ian laughed and merged through traffic.

"Well, learning new things every day is a good thing," said Robbie. "So to learn something else, I've been flipping through this script, and there's several references to 'steampunk.' What is that?" He glanced around the interior, trying to meet everyone's eyes, but was unable to.

Beck snapped his head up from the back of the seat, looking at the boy in front of him with total disbelief. "You don't know what steampunk is? Why are you even in this movie if you don't know what it is?"

Robbie turned to the gang behind him, giving them a weak smile. "I just wanted to be in a movie, and I got the part, so it can't be that hard. Can it?" He sank back into his seat.

Trina let out a heavy sigh and moved from her seat next to Beck, pushing her way into the seat next to Robbie. "Look, dork, the simplest way to explain it, is that it is science fiction that typically features steam-powered machinery, especially in a setting inspired by industrialized Western civilization during the 19th century. Some of the technology that is used in some stories or movies are like the fictional machines found in the works of H. G. Wells. However, what you are going to see on set, is the subculture of Steampunk. This is a whole other animal and will take you seeing it first hand to understand, and enjoy. The steampunk subculture thrives on velvet, brass, top hats, goggles, Victorian clothing, and clockwork machinery. All those 'Like a Sir' and 'Indeed' with a monocle memes that you see on splashpage all draw from the steampunk lifestyle." Trina turned back to the others to see that every eye was on her besides Tori's.

Andre leaned over the back seat, trying to get closer. "So is steampunk anything like Jade? Goth…Punk?" All heads turned back to the girl sitting in the front seat.

Trina shook her head. "Yes and no. There is a lot of punk to it, but there is the side of Victorian era. The music is a lot alike, however, steampunk has a lot of older…oh hell, here." She pulls out her pearphone. Shuffling through the music, she hands the phone to Sikowitz to put on the dock. "This song is from Poison Garden, the name of the song is Days of Steam." Everyone sat quietly listening to the music as it played. Jade had fallen in love with the song right away. Tori played on her phone, she had heard it millions of times. She was not impressed with Trina's love of steampunk and didn't like to keep her secret obsession over it, along with all the other secrets she kept for her sister. So at least this one she could let go.

"You know, Evanescence could be classified in this category of music. However, when I think of steampunk, I think of Nightwish," the shuttle driver said. The song played on as they pulled into the set. Everyone looked out to see people walking in small groups to the soundstage. The friends piled out of the van and Ian gave a jolly wave before driving Sikowitz to the production office with the paperwork.

"Well, come on," gulped Robbie. "Let's go meet the director and see what we're doing today."

"Trying to take over the world!" cried Cat, throwing her hands in the air while she did so.

"Oh, come on," griped Sam. "Brain always said what they were going to do tomorrow night, not later today, Pinky," she said, sarcasm sharply evident on the mocking nickname she gave Cat.

Cat gave Sam a hurt look. "I know that, but on the flight over here, we crossed the international date line. So this morning is last night back home."

"Ok, ok, jeez," Sam said, dropping an arm over her shoulder as they headed toward the dark interior of the soundstage.  
************************************************** *****************

**A/N- Sorry I have taken so long with getting an update. I have been working on my other story. The song Days of Steam is one of my favorite gongs from Poison Garden. I will in later chapters mention art work, books, and film with Steampunk themes. If you would like to know more about Steampunk subculture PM me and I'll hook you up. **


End file.
